The present invention relates to a content distribution server, a content distribution method, and a program.
Unlike analog content in the past, digital content such as music for example may be copied multiple times without involving the degradation of quality. For this characteristic of digital content, the illegal distribution and exchange of content given no permission by copyright holders have been increasing supported by the recent popularization of the Internet and the recent increase in the processing speed and storage capacity of personal computers.
For the prevention of the above-mentioned illegal activities, copyright management systems based on DRM (Digital Rights Management) are becoming popular. Based on such copyright management systems, content distribution systems (EMD, Electronic Music Distribution, system, for example) have been realized in which, while protecting the copyright of content to be distributed, content is distributed from content distribution servers to users' terminals (namely, clients).